The winds of destiny
by shadow spartan 117
Summary: Finn has always known he was a hero. But what if he was meant for something more? As worlds collide and nothing is what it seems, can Finn save the world... again?
1. Prologue

Prologue

'So how can we trust you?' asked the beast

'Well you'll just have, won't you?', Replied the silhouetted man.

The man stood looking out a set of large oak French windows, the sunlight silhouetting him.

'So it's true, another civilisation does exist?' inquired the beast.

'Yes, a completely backwards one at that. It will be like a massive moving buffet.' Replied the man.

The man then poured two glasses of whisky and handed the passed it to the beast.

'To prosperous futures,' growled the beast.

'And to old scores settled.' Added the man.

And to that they both raised a toast and downed there drinks.


	2. Chapter 1 humble beginnings

"The probability of a certain set of circumstances coming together in a meaningful (or tragic) way is so low that it simply cannot be considered mere coincidence." ― V.C. King

'Don't feel bad Finn' said Jake as he and Finn walked home through the grass lands. 'Just because you've been turned down by two girls you like doesn't mean you're not likeable'

'Not helping Jake' said Finn without looking up from his feet. He sighed and kept staring at his feet.

'Come on! Smile it could be worse' replied Jake.

'Still not helping bro' murmured Finn. 'Look, let's not talk about it were home now'

They were back at their home, the tree fort. Finn unlocked the door and walked in quickly followed by Jake. Finn went straight to the weapons room, where he returned a gauntlet he had been using to fight monsters during the day, while Jake went to the living room. After Finn was finished in the weapons room and came in to the living room.

'Hey Finn, I'm exhausted after fighting those monsters. I'm going to bed. What about you? Said Jake sleepily.

'Go ahead, I'll be up in a sec' replied Finn.

'Ok dude, see you in the morning'

'Yeah, night Jake'

Finn stared out the window as the last rays of sunlight left the land. He stood there until all of the land was dark and then went to bed.


	3. Chapter 2 The vision

As Finn lay sleeping, his mind began formulating his usual dreams of adventure and romance. But this was different dream then any he had before.

Finn was floating in the dark, clear sky high above the desert of doom. He was still in his pj's.

'hey look I'm flying' he exclaimed excitedly. 'hey, what's that?' A cave lay in the sand. Finn, curiously floated down to have a look. Suddenly a mysterious female voice spoke, 'The land of Ooo will soon come under threat from a dark and evil force. Ooo needs a hero'

Surprised by the voice, Finn stuttered, 'who's there? Who are you?'

'who i am is not important, but who you is more important. You are a hero.' said the voice.

'yeah, I'm evil butt kicking hero.' said Finn proudly

'yes, you may be a hero but you would not last a minute against the forces of evil that are coming. You need to unlock your true power. You will find the way to do this in this cave.' said the voice.

'what evil?' questioned finn, 'is it like the Lich? Because I can beat something like that.'

'you under estimate the evil. I will show you what will happen if you try to fight this evil without my help.' said the voice.

Suddenly Finn stopped floating and plummeted towards the ground. As he fell the whole world turned to black and began to change. Finn then crashed in to ground and fell unconscious.

He woke up to find himself outside princess bubblegums castle. He looked around and gasped in horror. Everything was burning with unholy green fire. People, buildings, the ground. Screams of pain and agony echoed all around. Black goo was oozing out of the ground and buildings. Finn stood there powerless as he saw friends and candy people get killed by the black goo or fire. Finn then turned and saw the castle burst in to a ball of green fire. Then princess bubblegum fell out of a first floor window and tried to crawl away as a hideous, evil looking being jumped out of the same window and proceeded to brutally kill her. Finn, now feeling completely powerless, began to cry and wail as the world once again turned black. But the screams continued and so did Finns crying.


	4. Chapter 3 Onward!

Finn bolted upright in his sleeping bag. He was panting hard and was covered in cold sweat. Still breathing hard, he looked around. Everything was normal. Jake slept peacefully and everything was intact. Finn got out of his sleeping bag and went to the window. He could feel the desert calling out to him. 'Man, the fate of Ooo rests upon me.' he thought. As he stared out the window, the curiosity grew inside him until he decided he had to know if it was just a crazy dream or it was a vision of his destiny. And with this Finn put his clothes on, got his backpack and his root sword and set out alone into the night to find the cave he had seen in his dream.

The going wasn't hard. The cool night air blew gently as Finn walked towards the desert of doom. All the time thinking about what he had seen. 'Man, that evil force must be like the most evil thing ever'. 'I just hope I'm ready to take it on'. Thoughts like this swirled around in Finns head as he walked towards the desert of danger.

After what seemed like hours to Finn he reached the cave he had seen in his dream. 'Well let's find out if my dream was real.' and with that Finn pressed on in to the cave.


	5. Chapter 4 the heros guild

Finn found a torch in the cave entrance and lit it. Light from the torch revealed a metal door with several sets of elaborate gears and mechanisms on it. There was however a small circle in the centre of the door with a hand print outline on it. Gold text above the door read, 'the heroes guild'. 'Ok, so how do I open this?' thought Finn to himself. For the next several minutes Finn attempted to open the door in the only way he knew how, hitting the door repeatedly with his sword.

'Why, won't you open?' yelled Finn.

Tired and Exhausted Finn leaned against the door, propping himself up with his hand. Finn looked up at the door. He noticed the palm print on the door. He then looked back at his hand and then back to the door.

'That might work.' thought Finn. He lifted his left hand off the door and on to the circle with the hand print on it. As his hand touched the circle, the hand print began glowing and the doors gears and mechanisms started moving.

'Whoa, cool.' said Finn. The doors finally opened and Finn pressed on further in to the cave.

The cave began to stop looking like a cave and more like a network of large rooms. These rooms were filled with large statues of impressive looking warriors and kings, as well as wizards and magicians. There were also corridors leading of behind locked gates. Tombs and caskets were positioned near most of the statues feet. 'Must be where they are buried.' muttered Finn to himself. The torch provided good light for such a dark place. Eventually Finn came to another door with similar gears and mechanisms to the door Finn had encountered at the entrance. However this door was not grey or dusty. It was in fact made of solid gold. The torch light glinted off it in a sparkles and shimmers. 'Well, here I go.' thought Finn as he placed his hand on the hand print. With a loud clang and creak, the golden gears and mechanisms started moving and the door swung open.


	6. Chapter 5 the call of destiny

As the golden door opened, torches started igniting, filling the chamber with light. Finn could now see in to a large chamber with several more statues and caskets. However the room had a very grand look to it with its intricate floor and wall pattern. Before Finn stood a small balcony with two stair cases either side leading down to the main part of the chamber. At the far end of the chamber stood a small stone stand. It held what looked like two fingerless gauntlets. Even though fin. Was only looking at them, he could feel there power calling out to him. 'So I guess this is like my destiny,' fought Finn, 'to save Ooo from this evil that is coming. Talk about pressure'. So with that thought in his head, Finn started down the left staircase and towards the gauntlets. When he reached them, he stopped and starred at them, eyeing them at different angles. The power he had felt earlier was now more intense then it was before. 'Well, here goes nothing'. Said Finn. He slowly picked up one of the gauntlets and slid it on to his hand. Finn braced for something to happen. Nothing happened. 'Oh, ok then', said Finn. He then put the other gauntlet on. Again, nothing happened. 'Well that's a bummer I thought something would hap...' Suddenly the gauntlets started glowing bright white and powerful energy started flowing through Finns veins. 'Oh my glob!' exclaimed Finn as he was engulfed by the bright White light.


	7. Chapter 6 A hero called Finn

Finn just stood there as the magical flowed through him. His veins were now visible as they were glowing bright white.

'This feels AMAZING!' exclaimed Finn, 'I feel INVINCIBLE!'

Finn then felt fire form on his hands. 'I can cast fire! Mathematical!' he then shot out several fireballs from his hand, still amazed he could actually do it. Suddenly and for no reason the glowing from the gauntlets and his veins stopped. When it stopped, Finn almost fell over in shock.

'Oh my glob! I can cast fireballs! That's awesome!'

'It is an amazing feeling isn't it?' said a familiar female voice.

Finn spun around to see where the voice was coming from. A few feet behind him, a woman in a red dress with a red hood and veil which covered her eyes.

'You! What am I? How can I do that?' asked Finn

'You're a hero, Finn the human. Your blood line can trace back to several great heroes. That has just shows you what you all ready knew. You are a hero. By taking those gauntlets, you have accepted who you are and the challenges you must face. However before you go I must give you something.' said the mysterious woman.

As she spoke, two statues appeared either side of Finn.

'Here are your new weapons.' said the woman.

On Finns right, the statue held a sword similar to Finns golden sword of battle, except this one was made of iron and had a wooden hilt and guard. Finn picked up the sword and examined it.

'cool.' said Finn as he swung it around a bit.

On his left, the statue held a flintlock pistol and a small belt pouch. The pistol was made of wood and had a metal barrel. The clockwork mechanism at the rear of the gun allowed the gun to hold more than one round.

'What's this?' asked Finn.

'That is a hero pistol Finn. It can shoot multiple bullets and can be simple reloaded by putting bullets in the load port at the rear of the gun. It will allow you to take out enemies from afar.' said the woman.

'Can I test it?' asked Finn

'Of course. Just pull the trigger.' said the woman

Finn aimed the pistol at a nearby pot. He then unleashed a full clip in to the jug, completely destroying it.

'wow.' said Finn, 'it feels so natural. As if I've always known how to do it.'

'I shall leave you know to train. When you are ready I will contact you again. But you must not allow anyone to know, as it will put them in even more danger.' said the woman. 'I must go now'.

'Wait!' said Finn, ' how will I train or know I am ready?'

'You will now Finn. You will now. Your destiny awaits you.' said the woman.

And as she finished speaking, she disappeared in a circle of bright light. Finn was now alone in the chamber. 'I'm a hero,' shouted Finn, 'I'm a hero!'

For the next hour or so, Finn practised with his sword, pistol and magic in the chamber. Then without warning and secret door in the wall opened. 'Finally a way out.' thought Finn.

As he walked around along through the tunnel, he hummed to himself. But as he rounded the next corner, he was met by the cold tip of a sword.

'Who are yo...?' asked the swords owner before they stopped mid sentence.

'Oh my glob.' said Finn in amazement, 'you're. You're...'


	8. Chapter 7 When worlds collide

The tunnel light showed something even more stunning then any treasure, more amazing then the magic he had preformed. Less than a metre away from him stood something he never thought he would see. Another human. She stood at exactly the same height as him. Her identical blonde hair came out a bit under her bunny ear hat. Her blue eyes met with his and they just stood there staring in wonderment.

'You're a human.' said Finn quietly

'So are you.' replied the girl.

'I'm Finn.'

'Fionna.'

Finn and Fionna just stared at each other, trying to take in the fact that they were not in fact the only human in the world.

'Could you lower the sword please?' asked Finn

'Oh, sorry.' giggled Fionna.

'Are you defiantly human?' asked Finn and Fionna simultaneously. They both blushed and looked away.

'You first.' said Fionna.

'ok.' said Finn

Finn then removed his hat, revealing his messy blonde hair. Fionna giggled at Finn and he blushed and quickly put his hat back on.

'Alright, your turn,' said Finn childishly.

Fionna then took off her bunny eared hat, letting her shoulder length blonde hair. Finn stared in owe at her.

'She's beautiful.' thought Finn, 'I think I'm in love.'

'I see you've met your other hero.' said a familiar voice.

Finn turned to see the mysterious woman looking at them.

'Fionna is a hero like you.' said the woman, 'and Fionna, Finn is a hero too.'

'Ok, so what do we do now?' asked Fionna as she pulled her hat back on.

'Well, I would recommend you meet here for practise. And as you are both just met you should get to know each other better.' said the woman, 'but, as I told you both before, you must not let anyone know about your powers or each other, as it will put them in danger.'

'Ok,' said Finn.

'also you may want to get home, before your friends notice your gone.' said the woman, 'I shall send you home this once, but from then on you must Make your own way here and back.'

Finn and Fionna were covered in light and were slowly being engulfed by it.

'When do you want to meet?' asked Finn

'Once a week starting tomorrow, if that's ok.' replied Fionna.

'That's great. I'll see you tomorrow.'

'Bye Finn, it's been nice meeting you.'

Then everything went white and when Finn could see again, he was outside the tree fort. Daylight was just breaking. 'Oh better hide the pistol.' thought Finn. He hid the pistol in his backpack and would find a safer place for it later.

He slowly opened the door and sneaked upstairs to the weapons room where he hid his sword and gauntlets. Finn then quietly went up to the bedroom and slipped back into his sleeping bag. He smiled to himself, knowing that he was no longer the last of his kind.


	9. Chapter 8 Just another day

For the next few hours, Finn just lay in bed thinking. Thinking about his new powers, abilities and the tasks he must do. But he had mostly thinking about Fionna. He had been captivated by her beauty mere hours ago and couldn't get her out his head. It was only when Jake shook him did Finn realise what was happening.

'Morning Finn.' said Jake, 'how did you sleep?'

'Fine. Fine.' said Finn quickly

'You ok dude? You seem distracted.' said Jake

'I'm fine. Seriously I'm alright.' said Finn

'Ok dude. I'm getting breakfast. You want anything?' asked Jake

'No, I'm not hungry. I'll just get dressed.' replied Finn

'Alright then, but you're missing out on an everything burrito!' said Jake, 'see you in a bit bro.'

Finn waited till Jake went down stairs before getting out his sleeping bag. As he was still wearing his normal clothes, he didn't want to raise Jakes suspicion. Finn walked over to the window and looked out of it. As he stared out, he imagined him and Fionna walking together, holding hands. He smiled and kept imagining.

'Bmo chop!' yelled Bmo as he suddenly jumped at Finn, hitting him on the back of the neck and startling him. 'If this were a real attack, you'd be dead.'

Finn, surprised and stunned by Bmo's sudden appearance spluttered, 'Whoa Bmo, you took me by surprise there.'

'Sorry Finn.' Said BMO

'That's ok BMO. I was just thinking.' Replied Finn.

'Ok Finn. I'll leave you to think.' Said BMO as he walked off and downstairs.

'See you BMO. I will be down in a minute.' Said Finn. Finn went back to looking out the window. He imagined himself with Fionna again. 'Tomorrow.' Thought Finn, 'I'll see tomorrow.' With that Finn went downstairs in to the living room and had some breakfast.

Later, once Finn had finished eating, Finn and Jake left the tree fort.

'So, where we going Jake?' asked Finn

'Well, I think we should head over to the candy kingdom and see princess bubblegum. She will have something for us to do.' Replied Jake.

'Ok. Let's go!' shouted Finn as he broke out in to a run, 'but ill beat you there!'

'Oh you won't!' shouted Jake as he ran after Finn.

They soon arrived at the candy kingdom. Finn ran through the gates, quickly followed by Jake. They stopped to rest.

'Man Finn, have you been working out?' Asked an exhausted Jake.

Finn, who was leaning against a wall replied, 'No, what makes you ask?'

'Well, *pant* you're the one trying to keep up with me, but today I was trying to keep up with you! And you didn't even break a sweat.' Said Jake.

'Probably 'cause your getting fat.' Joked Finn.

'Shut up.' Whined Jake. He then jumped on Finn playfully and laughed. 'Come on Finn; let's see if PB needs anything doing.'

Jake jumped off Finn and began walking. 'Ok, wait up Jake.' Said Finn as he began to walk.

They quickly reached the main doors of Bubblegum's castle. Finn pushed one of the wooden doors and walked in. The grand hall was mostly empty except for a figure in a flowing pink gown. She wore a golden tiara and was reading some notes off a piece of paper.

'Hey princess.' Said Jake.

'Hi princess.' Said Finn.

'Oh hi Finn and Jake.' Said prince bubblegum as she looked up from her notes, 'what brings you here?'

'Were here to see if there are any quests or tasks for us to do.' Said Jake.

'Well you cou...' shouted princess bubblegum.

Suddenly ice king came in bursting in through one of the windows, sending glass fragments all over the floor. The ice king stopped and floated a few feet away from where Finn, Jake and PB were standing.

'Princess, I have come to kidnap you... again. Then we can marry.' Exclaimed the

Ice king.

'ICE KING! Get the glob out of here!' shouted Bubblegum.

'Yeah, ice king get lost.' Said Jake.

'Come on guys, please.' Protested ice king.

'Ice king, leave before we make you leave.' Shouted Finn who unsheathed his sword.

'Fine, I wanted to do this peacefully but you've forced my hand!' yelled ice king, 'come Ice-o-pede! Remove Finn and Jake.'

As he said this, the ice-o-pede came crashing through the main wooden doors of the hall. It reared its head and let out a roar.

'Get them my pet.' Cried ice king.

Bubblegum screamed as the creature lunged towards them . Finn and Jake propelled themselves at the beast. Finn slashed at the beast several times with the family sword but every time it just kept bouncing off the monsters hard ice skin. Jake grew his fists and punched it but that to no effect.

'See, you can't beat my ice-o-pede! My semi loyal pet, when you're done destroying them I'll be arranging my wedding to the princess at home. Enjoy getting eaten guys.' Said the ice king.

The ice king then grabbed princess bubblegum and flew off out the smashed window.

'Finn!' cried bubblegum, 'help!'

'Princess! Jake we got to hurry up and beat this thing.' Shouted Finn.

'I know but are attacks aren't doing anything!' replied Jake.

'Man,' thought Finn, 'I could have melted this ice-o-pede with my powers, but I can't put my friends in danger. Talk about a dilemma.'

Then the ice-o-pede slammed Jake in to the wall, knocking him unconscious.

'Well that's convenient. Time to get real.' Said Finn.

Finn then unleashed a barrage of fireballs on to the ice-o-pede. Each shot made its mark, crippling the beast. The ice-o-pede let out a roar and charged at Finn. Finn jumped out the way and let out another barrage of fireballs. This time the shots hit and melted each part of the ice-o-pedes body, leaving nothing left but puddles of water.

'I'm coming princess!' shouted Finn as he ran out the castle and towards the ice kingdom.

Finn soon arrived at ice king's home. It was quite cold but Finn couldn't feel it. Finn peaked round the door, being as stealthy as he could. Finn could see PB locked up in ice kings prison. She looked quite angry. The ice king himself was sitting in a chair, looking through a magazine and muttering to himself. Finn moved in to the liar, sticking to the shadows. He moved up behind ice kings chair and stopped, slipping off his backpack and rummaged through it. Finn found the pistol, and thought about shooting the ice king, but realised that was a bad idea. Finn rummaged through his backpack some more and found a glass bottle.

'Yeah this will work.' Thought Finn. Finn through the bottle in further in to the liar, coursing it to smash against the wall some distance from where he was.

'Huh? What was that? Gunter you better not be breaking bottles again!' yelled ice king. The ice king rose from his chair and walked over to the source of the noise. Finn saw his chance and moved over to the cell. PB came over to the cell door. She looked cold.

'Just hang on princess, I'll get you out.' said Finn. Finn started to yank on the lock, attempting to break it. 'Finn, behind you!' cried PB. Finn turned and saw two razor sharp icicles flying towards him. Finn drew his sword and braced. He swung just once, slicing both icicles in half. The 4 icicle pieces landed by Finn's feet. Finn looked around and saw the ice king across the room. The expression on his face showed he was not pleased to see Finn. 'Don't touch her!' Shouted ice king. The ice king created an ice sword and charged at Finn.

Finn parried the ice kings sword, knocking the ice king off balance. Finn swung his sword, slicing off a bit of the ice kings beard. 'How dare you!' cried the ice king. He swung back and both swords clashed with a loud clang. They both pushed against each other, both attempting to get the advantage. The ice king head butted Finn, causing Finn to stagger back. The ice king rushed at Finn and slashed at him. Finn wearily put up his sword. It blocked the attack but his sword got knocked out his hand. 'Prepare to die!' bellowed the ice king. Finn regained his senses and rolled as the ice king swung. Finn grabbed the ice king's leg and pulled him over. Finn stood up and put his foot on the ice king's right arm. 'You really need to stop this Simon.' said Finn, breathing heavily. Finn punched the ice king in the face, knocking him unconscious. Finn retrieved his sword and walked back over to the cell, head throbbing from the ice kings attack. Finn smashed the lock with his fist and opened the cell. 'Come on princess.' said Finn.

'Thanks Finn.' said PB, giving Finn a kiss on the cheek, causing Finn to blush. At that moment Jake came running in shouting. 'Here's Jake the dog to save the day!' cried Jake. Jake looked around, surveying the scene. 'Oh', said Jake, 'you took care of it.'

'Yes I did. Sorry bro.' said Finn.

'It's ok. Let's get Bubblegum home.' Replied Jake.

After dropping PB off at the candy kingdom, Finn and Jake made their way back to the tree house. The sun was setting on a very eventful day as they reached the tree houses entrance. 'I'm going to bed.' yawned Finn.

'Ok Finn. See you in the morning.' Replied Jake. Finn climbed the ladder to the bedroom and got in to bed. He closed his eyes and began thinking about tomorrow, Fiona and the whole hero thing.


	10. Chapter 9 Training

Chapter 9 - training

Finn woke up early the next day. He silently slid out of bed and got dressed. He retrieved his hero sword and gauntlets from the armoury. He gathered a few supplies and placed them in his backpack. He slipped the backpack on to his back and silently slipped out of the tree house. The sun was just starting to rise and the sky was a light pink colour. The morning breeze brushed against Finn's face, refreshing him. Finn started walking in the direction of the hero's guild.

After a few hours Finn arrived at the hero's guild. He made his way inside and went straight to the large chamber where he had got his powers. He walked down the stairs to the chambers floor and saw Fionna staring at one of the statues. Finn smiled and walked over to her, thinking about all the questions he wanted to ask her. Fionna heard Finn approaching and turned to face him, smiling.

'Thank glob, your here.' Said Fionna happily, 'I've been here for ages.'

'Really?' laughed Finn.

'Yeah. I've been exploring this place, its huge!' exclaimed Fionna, exaggerating with her hands. 'Follow me. I've got something to show you.' Fionna walked off down a corridor and Finn followed, slightly confused and curious. The corridors were furnished with red wallpaper which was in pretty good condition seeing how old the place was. Torches lined the walls as well as golden shields decorated with strange patterns. After a short walk, Fionna turned left and walked down the corridor to a pair of silver doors. She pushed them open and walked in. Finn quickly followed her inside and as soon as he entered a wicked smile crept across his face. Rows upon rows of swords, axes, hammers, cleavers, maces, shields, daggers, knives, spears, bats and gauntlets lined the walls. Pistols, rifles, blunderbusses, crossbows, and bows accompanied them. All the weapons were different colours, shapes, styles, patterns and sizes. Also several magic books, gauntlets, potions, amulets, rings and staffs were jotted around the room. 'You like?' asked Fionna, giggling at Finns smile. 'I do like.' Replied Finn, still taking in the shear amount of weapons available for him to choose. 'If you like this, you're going to love the other room I found.' Chuckled Fionna. Fionna led Finn back out the armoury and led him to another set of double doors. She opened the doors to reveal a room a large room with ornate wallpaper. Outfits and armour, dressed on mannequins, were lined up neatly on either side of the room. Small rooms with curtains were dotted around the room, probably for trying on the armour. Male armour was on the left and female was on the right. Finn walked over and examined some of the armour. It was all far too big for him but it looked amazing with its large chest plate decorated in bronze and metallic green.

Finn walked around the room a bit and turned to Fionna. She was busy examining a smaller set of armour. A bit of her long blonde hair protruded from the front of her rabbit hat. Her deep blue eyes were like oceans, beautiful and mesmerising. Her beauty was staggering. It made Finn feel things he had never felt before. He felt... in love. More than he had been with Princess Bubblegum. Even more than Flame princess. His stomach did somersaults every time he looked at her. Sure they had known each other for less than a day but Finn just couldn't help himself. She was amazing. Finn walked over to Fionna and stood next to her. 'I think it would look good on you.' said Finn. Fionna turned to Finn. 'You really think so?' asked Fionna.

'Er... well yeah.' Blurted out Finn, his face immediately going red. Fionna giggled and smiled at Finn, causing Finn to blush even more. 'well I think we better get training.' Whispered Fionna in Finns ear. 'um, ok.' Said Finn. The two young heroes walked out the room and began their training.

It had reached early evening when Finn realised the time. He said goodbye to Fionna and began walking home, thinking about the day. As they had trained they had learnt a lot about each other. Finn had learned that Fionna came from a place called Aaa and had a magical cat called cake as a sister. He had also learned that Fionna mainly hung out with someone called Prince Gumball and a vampire called ... he had also told Fionna about his life. He found it very awkward but he managed. By the time he had reached home, it was quite late in the evening. Finn opened the tree houses door and was immediately met by Jake. 'hello Finn.' said Jake calmly. Finn walked in and closed the door, all the time avoiding eye contact with his brother. 'hello Jake.' replied Finn.

'so where have you been today?' asked Jake. Finn looked around the room nervously, desperately trying to think of an excuse. 'I was with... flame princess.' Sighed Finn, realising how bad an excuse that was. 'what did you say?' questioned Jake.

'I was with flame princess.' Said Finn quietly. Jakes face immediately curled in to smile. 'so trying to get it back on, are you? Good for you bro! Said Jake happily. Finn just stared at Jake. 'had he just believed what he had said?' thought Finn. 'just tell me when you're going to disappear like that. Leave a note or something.' Said Jake. Finn smiled, realising that he had just found the loophole he would need to sneak off.


	11. Chapter 10 Hard to explain

6 months later

Finn awoke for another day of training. He got dressed, gathered all his equipment and headed for the hero's guild. After a few hours he arrived at the guild and went inside. He was pleased to find Fionna hadn't beaten him to the guild again. He walked down a few corridors till he arrived at a door with his name on it. A few months ago, while exploring the hero's guild, Finn and Fionna had discovered several rooms which could be used as private living rooms. Finn walked into his room and put his rucksack on the bed. He walked over to a mannequin which was held his armour. Finn had found a set of armour that he really liked. The armour consisted of a light weight chest plate made of incredible tough metal. This was hidden under a blue shirt. The outfit also had dark blue trousers with black boots. Metal arm bracers and shoulder plates added protection. It also had a blue cloak with a hood. Finn put it all on and walked over to another mannequin. This one held his weapons. Finn had chosen the hero sword he had been given when he first found out he was a hero. Over the course of the 8 months the sword had changed and moulded itself to Finns fighting style and traits. It had become similar in size to his family sword. Bronze bands were bound around the handle, with the hilt being in a crucifix style. The long blade was double edged and was a dark blue colour. The clockwork pistol had become more powerful and accurate, able to kill an enemy from quite a distant. The pearl grip fitted well with the black barrel with its gold patterns. The gauntlets enhanced his flame and wind will abilities. Finn had also picked up some small daggers and grenades.

Finn was picking up all his gear, a soft knock came from the door. Finn walked over and opened the door. Fionna stood there, smiling when she saw Finn. Fionna wore her bunny hat with a baby blue tunic. A metal shoulder plate was on her left shoulder and metal bracers on her arms. On her feet she wore black boots and a skirt. She carried two shorter swords. One was a pink crystal sword and the other was a shortened sabre with a green handle. A white handled clockwork pistol was on her belt. She also wore shock and blade enhancing gauntlets. 'Hi Finn' said Fionna, 'I didn't expect you to be here before me.' Finn gave her a smile. 'Well I wanted to get some extra practise in.' replied Finn, causing Fionna to giggle. Finn grabbed his back pack and walked with Fionna to the main hall. 'So Fionna...' said Finn.

'Yeah Finn?' said Fionna. Finn nervously scratched back of his neck; it was going to take a lot of courage to ask her this thought Finn. 'Fionna, do you wanna...'

'Finn the human!' The voice startled both the humans. But for Finn, the voice was familiar. To familiar. Finn turned to face the where the voice had come from. 'Jake?' said Finn. Jake stood on the other side of the hall with his arms crossed and a questionable glare. Flame princess was with him and boy did she look angry. 'What's going on Finn? Who are they? Asked Fionna.

'Who are WE? Who the hell are you?' yelled flame princess.

'Yeah Finn. Who is she?' added Jake.

'I'm Fionna. Now back off or you're going to get hurt.' Forcefully stated Fionna.

Flame princess snarled at Fionna. 'Is that a threat? I'll burn you alive right here if you want.' Snapped FP.

'Bring it hot head.' Snarled Fionna drawing her swords. Finn released that if he didn't calm things down, someone would get hurt. Finn drew his pistol and fired it in to the air. Fionna, FP and Jake all stopped and stared at Finn. 'All of you stop it.' said Finn calmly, 'Flame princess, Fionna, calm down. Jake, I lied to you in order to protect you. Me and Fionna are alike. We are both human.' This took Jake and FP back a bit. FP's eyes now had a look off fascination and apology. Jake gave a small smile. 'That's great Finn, but why all the secrecy and what is this place?' asked Jake.

'It's kind of a long story. I think it would be best if I explained it when PB and Marceline were here as well.' Sighed Finn.

'Ok then. Let's get to the candy kingdom.' Smiled Jake, 'you coming Fionna?'

'Yeah, I want to meet this Bubblegum Finns told me so much about.' Replied Fionna. The 4 set off for the candy kingdom, getting to know each better.

**(Authors Note: Thank you for the reviews and favourites. Please keep it up. Merry Christmas!)**


End file.
